Presagio de oscuridad
by Amyenciel
Summary: El rey de Greenwood es perturbado por oscuras palabras de un orco a punto de morir. Cuenta sobre la vida de la familia real de Greenwood, antes de la muerte de Oropher.


Hola!

Después de tanto tiempo regresé... al fin acabé mi semestre y ahora solo con trabajo, puedo dedicar un poco más de tiempo a escribir... en fin, quiero compartir esta historia que se vino a mi mente, ya que encuentro bastante interesante el poder explorar un pocoen cómo creo, era la relación entre la familia real de Greenwood (por lo menos, como yo me imagino) antes de que la oscuridad invadiera su reino y Oropher falleciera. Espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a quienes visitaron y comentaron mis otros fics, realmente me siento alagada :-)

Disclaimer: Todo ese maravilloso mundo de El Señor de los anillos, es del profesor, lo que está aquí abajo, es mío.

**PRESAGIO DE OSCURIDAD**

Los salones de Greenwood estaban en absoluto silencio, su Rey, Oropher, se encontraba reunido con sus asesores y capitanes, su rostro implacable y sereno se podía observar mientras sus capitanes informaban de una particular situación.

_-Mi Señor, las patrullas deberían regresar en su totalidad dentro de la tarde, sin embargo, aquellos que ya han regresado comparten la misma información sobre una extraña irrupción de orcos._

Oropher permanecía con rostro inescrutable, asintiendo levemente al capitán, en forma de agradecimiento, por la información entregada. Algo le molestaba profundamente y de alguna forma sabía que esta "irrupción" de los orcos no era mera casualidad, había un propósito tras ello.

El silencio que se extendía en ese momento en la sala del consejo, lo dejaba de manifiesto.

Las enormes puertas del reino de Greenwood se abrieron dando paso a un cansado grupo de elfos, comandados por su capitán. El príncipe Thranduil descendió hábilmente de su caballo, entregándolo al mozo de cuadra que aguardaba el regreso de la patrulla. Sus ágiles pasos se dirigieron raudos por los pasillos del palacio en busca de una sala en particular.

El salón del consejo se reveló a la vista del joven príncipe, donde dos guardias permanecían alertas y dispuestos a proteger su entrada, de ser necesario, con sus vidas. Ante la visión del heredero de Greenwood, hicieron una breve reverencia permitiéndole la entrada.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose, llevaron a un silencio absoluto al salón donde se encontraba su Rey, revelando la presencia del heredero del trono, el príncipe Thranduil, quien hizo su ingreso a través de las hermosas puertas ornamentadas con delicados relieves y adornos propios de la casa de Oropher.

Thranduil cruzó por las grandes puertas realizando una reverencia frente a su soberano y consejeros que allí permanecían; su Rey asintió ante el saludo. Manteniéndose en una posición erguida, Thranduil miró a su padre.

-_Mi Rey, la patrulla que envió al norte, bajo mi comando acaba de regresar, no tenemos bajas, solo heridos y algunos muy cansados._

_- Es bueno oírlo, Capitán, sin embargo algo más debes informar, no te detengas y dinos lo que has descubierto.- _alentó Oropher.

-_Mi Señor, encontramos un grupo de orcos particularmente grande, eran aproximadamente 60 y se encontraban bordeando nuestras fronteras, con clara intención de ingresar a sus nuestros dominios, mi Rey._

La reacción en la sala fue inmediata, los susurros comenzaron a aumentar en intensidad, preguntándose qué significaba esta acción.

_-¿Qué sucedió con los orcos?-_ La voz de Oropher era fuerte y comandaba respeto, el silencio volvió a la sala cuando habló.

-_Hemos acabado con ellos, sin embargo, uno de sus líderes declaró algo inquietante…- _Thranduil guardó silencio unos segundos, sosteniendo la mirada de su padre, luego, ante el asentimiento de su gobernante, continúo-

-_Mencionó que los pasillos de Greenwood no serían refugio de nadie, la oscuridad los consumiría y esto, sería más pronto de lo que imaginamos.-_

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos y los rostros de los consejeros y capitanes se volvieron sombríos.

-_Inquietante en verdad- _dijo Oropher, su rostro permanecía impasible, mientras continuaba hablando.

-_ Reúnan a sus guerreros –_señaló a sus capitanes- _quiero que toda patrulla esté preparada y lista cuando se le necesite, que los exploradores retomen sus rondas e informen de inmediato cualquier anomalía, al príncipe o a mí. Los demás permanezcan alertas, estaremos vigilantes ante esta situación, serán convocados en breve, por ahora, se pueden marchar._

Todos los presentes abandonaron la sala en silencio, solo los capitanes le dieron a Thranduil una palmada amistosa en el hombro al pasar, contentos por su regreso.

El joven heredero permaneció de pie al extremo de la gran mesa del consejo, en el mismo sitio donde había entregado su reporte. Cuando toda la sala estuvo vacía Oropher habló.

_-Acércate Thranduil, bebe una copa conmigo- _ofreció el Rey mientras llenaba dos copas de cristal que se encontraban en una mesita al lado de su silla, cerca del gran ventanal que componía casi la totalidad de una de las paredes de la sala del consejo.

-_Arribaste de tu patrulla y te dirigiste de inmediato a este salón… –_ no era una pregunta, más bien una observación.

_-Necesitaba informar de la situación actual y de lo que habíamos descubierto, mi Señor-_ respondía el príncipe.

Oropher sonreía…

_-No son necesarias las formalidades, hijo mío, no cuando estamos a solas- extendía la copa a su heredero._

-_Dime Thranduil, ¿de qué crees que se trate esta amenaza que esa criatura habló?_

_-Dentro de todos los posibles escenarios que he imaginado, el más probable es un ataque a nuestro reino, sus acciones dejaban entrever esto… parecía que estaban estudiando nuestras defensas, viendo los posibles puntos débiles para atacar._

_-Mucho tiempo he temido que nuestros enemigos quieran corromper nuestras tierras, atacar donde aún preservamos la paz y seguridad de nuestro pueblo- _La voz de Oropher sonaba firme y decidida.

-_No podemos permitir que destruyan lo que tanto nos ha costado preservar, ni ahora, ni nunca ion-ni, debemos proteger nuestro reino a cualquier precio-_

_-Así se hará Adar, no permitiremos que el enemigo dañe nuestro hogar –_respondía con convicción Thranduil.

-_Ahora hijo mío, ve con tu esposa, ha estado muy angustiada esperando por tu regreso.-_ Oropher sonreía a su hijo.

Thranduil se inclinó brevemente y salió del salón.

Su camino hacia su habitación había sido tranquilo y breve, sin embargo, su corazón estaba ansioso, habían pasado días desde que no veía a su esposa y su pequeño hijo, los extrañaba demasiado y la simple distancia que los había separado entre los salones del consejo y su habitación, había sido demasiada para él.

Thranduil abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación, con la intención de no perturbar la paz del interior de la sala. Cuando ingresó su corazón se enterneció con la vista que le fue obsequiada, su amada esposa se encontraba dormida en el sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea, un libro yacía en el suelo y su pequeño hijo, dormía pacíficamente en el regazo de su madre. Thranduil sonrió ante la vista y se adentró cuidadosamente en la sala.

-_Ada…- _una vocecita somnolienta llamó y Thranduil sonrió.

-¡_Ada! -_el pequeño niño, de no más de 3 años, en años mortales, saltó alegre y velozmente del lugar en el que se encontraba y corrió a los brazos del propietario de ese título, sobresaltando a su madre en el proceso.

-_Ion- nin!, también me alegro de verte – _Thranduil respondió el ferveroso abrazo con un amoroso beso depositado la cabellera dorada de su hijo.

-_¿Has sido un buen elfling en mi ausencia Legolas?_

_-Lo he sido Ada, he cuidado de Naneth y no he faltada a ninguna de mis lecciones- _informaba orgulloso el pequeño.

-_En verdad lo ha sido-_ comentó la princesa de Greenwood a su amado, mientras cubría la distancia que los separaba.

_-Te he extrañado demasiado, amada mía – _declaró Thranduil mientras cerraba en un abrazo fuerte y delicado a su compañera, con su pequeño hijo aún en sus brazos.

-_Te he extrañado también Thranduil –_ella respondía besando a su esposo tiernamente.

-_Vamos Legolas, dejemos que tu padre se ponga cómodo, necesita descansar –_ sonriendo la princesa tomaba al elfling en sus brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación del pequeño, no sin antes que su padre depositara un cálido beso en la frente de su hijo-

_-Te amo ion-nin_ –susurraba Thranduil

-Y yo a tí, Ada –se despedía Legolas mientras su madre lo llevaba a su habitación.

Oropher se encontraba en su estudio, sumido en una pila de papeles que requería su atención, sin embargo, necesitaba despejarse, por lo que se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana, allí observó a su nieto que recorría feliz los jardines. _Debe haber escapado del cuidado de su madre_, pensó sonriendo Oropher, por lo que decidió acompañarlo.

-¿_Has escapado de tus lecciones otra vez Legolas?-_ cuestionó el Rey

El pequeño elfling se sobresaltó por un momento al oír la voz de su abuelo.

-_Nay!, eataba con Naneth recogiendo hierbas, pero yo solo quería saludar a los árboles, además, ahora con tu compañía será más divertido estar en el jardín Dearadar –_Legolas señaló con una tierna mirada.

_-Me tienes a tu merced elfling –_ susurraba Oropher, sentándose en uno de los bancos que se encontraban al borde del jardín.

-_ Ven pequeño siéntate conmigo –_ invitaba extendiendo los brazos para que el pequeño niño se sentara en su regazo.

-_Dime Legolas, ¿qué has aprendido últimamente?_

_-Meldon me ha enseñado sobre la historia de nuestro pueblo – _contestaba animadamente el pequeño

_-Oh!, eso es muy interesante, debes aprender muy bien porque cuando seas rey, ese conocimiento te permitirá tomar las decisiones correctas en pos de tu gente._

_-Pero yo no quiero ser rey… no me gustan esas reuniones con los consejeros, son muy serios y aburridos, además parece que siempre están enfadados– _respondía Legolas con el ceño fruncido, ante lo cual Oropher reía

-_ además tu vas a gobernar por mucho tiempo y cuando ya no quieras, estará mi Adar, quien seguirá cuidando el reino y entonces podremos jugar todo el día Dearadar -_añadía animadamente el pequeño.

La risa de Oropher aumentaba, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su nieto, después de todo era su amado elfling. Quería entrañablemente a su hijo, Thranduil era su orgullo y su fortaleza, pero Legolas, era su esperanza y su paz, el pequeño había llenado su corazón de amor y vida, más aún después de que su amada esposa hubiese zarpado a Valinor. Aún la extrañaba, pero su familia era todo para él y ese pequeño, era su mundo.

-_Siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti, mi pequeña estrella dorada – _señalaba abrazando tiernamente al pequeño en sus brazos

-_Te quiero mucho Dearadar – _declaró Legolas mientras besaba la mejilla de su abuelo.

Thranduil recorría los pasillos a pasos veloces, había estado en busca de su padre, sin embargo aún no había dado con él. Su frustración iba en aumento

-_Turión, ¿has visto al rey? _–cuestionó al consejero de su padre cuando lo vió en los pasillos.

-_Así es mi príncipe, la última vez se encontraba en su estudio._

_-Hannon le, mellon-nin –_

Llegando al estudio de su padre, Thranduil golpeó a la puerta, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, frunciendo el ceño, volvió a llamar. Cuando sus golpes no fueron contestados, abrió lentamente la puerta del estudio y se asomó, lo primero que escuchó fue una suave risita proveniente del jardín, acompañada de otra un poco más grave… _Legolas, _pensó el príncipe acercándose a la ventana. Allí los vio, su padre y su hijo jugaban felizmente entre las hojas de otoño, mientras los árboles animadamente movían sus ramas permitiendo que más hojas cayeran sobre ellos, era una escena maravillosa. Lamentablemente, pensaba Thranduil, las malas noticias no podían esperar.

_-Legolas, ¿no deberías estar ayudando a tu madre, a recoger hierbas?_

_-¡Ada! –_exclamó el pequeño

-_Naneth se encontró con Lady Eliel y ella le está ayudando, por lo que ya no era necesaria mi compañía –_se defendía el niño, mirando con rostro suplicante a su padre –_ además quería jugar con mi Dearadar -_

_-No seas tan severo Thranduil, no es un crimen que Legolas quiera escapar un momento a sus deberes, tú también lo hacías cuando eras pequeño… además es buena compañía y me ayuda a despejar mi mente. _

Thranduil sonrió cálidamente a su hijo y a su padre, sin embargo, esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar el motivo de su presencia allí.

-_Legolas, por qué no vas con Turión y buscas a tu madre, debe estar preocupada por ti- _animaba Thranduil mientras el consejero del rey permanecía de pie unos pasos detrás del príncipe.

Legolas frunció el ceño, no queriendo dejar a su abuelo, sin embargo Oropher sabía que era necesario.

-_Ve elfling, si eres bueno te daré algo muy bonito al termino del día –_susurró Oropher al opido del niño.

Depositando un beso en la mejilla de su abuelo y luego a su padre, Legolas corrió hacia el consejero, quien extendió su mano al pequeño nieto del rey de Greenwood.

Oropher se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la venta, la cual le permitió ver el jardín donde había estado jugando con su nieto anteriormente; al mismo tiempo señalaba a Thranduil para que tomara asiento frente a él.

-_¿Qué sucede Thranduil?, tu rostro me dice que traes malas noticias_

_-Aye, Adar… me temo que nuestras sospechas estaban bien fundadas._

_-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué descubriste?_- la urgencia en la voz del implacable rey, era fácilmente palpable.

-_La patrulla d_e _Hyarion regresó con noticias, vieron actividad en el bosque, al norte de nuestra frontera, un ejército de orcos se está agrupando, se están preparando para algo grande Adar._

_-¿Crees que un ataque es inminente Thranduil? –_la mirada del gobernante de Greenwood era fría y pensativa

-_De eso no hay duda mi señor-_ confirmaba con voz segura el príncipe.

-_Reúne a los capitanes, que Avner doble la guardia, nos preparamos para una batalla._

Una fría mañana de otoño les daba la bienvenida a los elfos de Greenwood, quienes se encontraban en el patio principal montados en su s fieles corceles, listos para la batalla. Sin embargo la brisa traía algo más que solo frío, había un presagio, en el aire y Oropher podía sentir que sus cabellos se erizaban ante la sensación, aunque su postura firme y decidida no dejaba ver nada de ello.

-¡_Adar, Deradar!- _una cálida voz llamaba – _por favor, regresen pronto, los extraño mucho cuando no están en casa.-_los ojos azul profundo de Legolas brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas

-_No temas mi pequeño elfling, volveremos pronto y con bien –_ Oropher acariciaba la cabellera dorada de su nieto que permanecía en brazos de su madre, su corazón acongojado por ver tan bello ser, sufrir a causa de estos viles enemigos.

Thranduil besó tiernamente a su esposa y luego abrazó a su hijo, susurrando palabras de consuelo y asegurado un pronto regreso.

-_Marchamos al norte, sin descanso hasta el anochecer - _comandó su soberano, alentando a sus tropas y comenzando a salir de la fortaleza de Greenwood.

La frontera norte estuvo visible después de tan solo dos días de viaje, habían realizado el recorrido en un tiempo récord, lo que significó no demasiados descansos en su viaje; sin embargo su cometido final era más importante que cualquier detención que pudiesen tener.

_-Capitán Rockville-_ saludó el Rey

-_Hir-nin – _el capitán saludó en el tratamiento tradicional de los elfos.

-_Dime lo que has aprendido de este enemigo_

_-Se terminaron de agrupar durante la media noche, sus número están estimados en unos cuantos cientos, 400 orcos por lo menos. Como es de esperar su actividad disminuye durante el día, pero no cesa por completo, lo que es extraño, ya que no deberían realizar actividad alguna con la salida del sol._

_-Creo que esos orcos esconden algo más – _Thranduil se unía a la conversación.

_-Así es mi príncipe –_ afirmaba Rockville

-_Pero dime, ¿han mostrado algún tipo de planificación o sólo permanecen allí? –_

_-Hasta ahora solo han permanecido allí… es como si esperasen por algo _

-_No vamos a esperar para averiguarlo; Thranduil, que tu lugarteniente, Darim, forme la línea de primer ataque con los arqueros, Rockville, tú y yo los esperaremos con nuestras espadas. _

La voz de Oropher era fuerte y clara, llena de seguridad y valor, ningún elfo en el reino se atrevería a discutir una sola palabra que su rey haya comandado, por lo que rápidamente se fueron a cumplir con su voluntad.

La batalla fue encarnizada, gran parte de de los orcos cayeron bajo una lluvia de flechas, enviadas con precisión mortal por expertos arqueros que utilizaban la cobertura de los árboles en una estrategia muy elaborada. Los orcos sobrevivientes, no corrían mejor suerte, ya que fieras espadas encontraban su destino en sus cuerpos.

Oropher luchaba lado a lado con su hijo, era un espectáculo asombroso, la coordinación que ambos mantenían, la elegancia de sus movimientos y la fuerza de ellos, hacía de padre e hijo un enemigo formidable. Uno tras otro, los orcos caían por la espada del rey y su heredero.

Estoques, bloqueos, mandobles, esquivar, contraataques, todo se producía en perfecta armonía, mientras Thranduil acababa con la vida de los orcos que se habían atrevido a desafiarlo, separándolo de su padre.

Oropher luchaba contra un orco particularmente alto y fuerte, al parecer, el líder de ese pequeño ejército que había osado alterar la paz de sus fronteras.

Los golpes que el orco daba, ciertamente estaban destinados a causar gran daño en su contrincante y de no haber sido por la destreza del Rey de Greenwood, hubiesen hecho demasiado perjuicio. La bestia levantó su cimitarra una vez más, dispuesto a dar el golpe fatal, sin embargo Oropher era más rápido y consiguió evitar el golpe, pero no sin un corte considerable en su brazo izquierdo. Ambos enemigos se miraron por breves segundos, antes de arremeter el uno contra el otro, un solo golpe y todo acabaría.

El gruñido proveniente de la criatura oscura le dijo a Oropher que su espada había encontrado su objetivo, la criatura cayó de rodillas mientras su corazón era atravesado por la espada del rey. El elfo la retiró y el ser se desplomó violentamente sobre el suelo del bosque, dejando escapar una risita ahogada.

Oropher frunció el ceño.

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso orco?, el que perdió la batalla eres tú - _declaró con voz firme

_-Tú y tu reino… perecerán… hay más de donde vengo…_ - el orco se ahogaba con su vil y oscura sangre.

-_Él no vivirá… - _Oropher se agachó y tomó el cuello del asqueroso ser.

_-¿De qué hablas escoria? – _furia se desató en la voz del elfo

_-Aladrad El Teros… él va… a caer… sucumbirá… a las tinieblas...nació para ser… nuestro…-_ las últimas palabras del orco dejaron una estela de confusión en la mente del rey.

La batalla había sido ganada, ahora los elfos de Greenwood se preparaban para regresar a la fortaleza, estaban cansados y heridos, levemente heridos, pero requerían atención. Su rey y príncipe permanecían en silencio, con rostros pensativos, mientras los guerreros se agrupaban para su retorno.

El regreso a la fortaleza fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos; los guerreros arribaron al medio día y un gran contingente de sanadores y guardias del palacio esperaban por ellos.

_-¡Ada! –_ una pequeña figura corrió entre el tumulto de elfos, directo a los brazos de su padre.

-_Ion-nin._ Thranduil levantó al pequeño, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras su hijo se aferraba a su cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos -_También te extrañé Legolas –_ susurró Thranduil a su primogénito.

_-¿Dónde está el abuelo? –_ Legolas preguntó con ojos brillantes.

_-Aquí estoy muchacho- _la voz de Oropher era fuerte y profunda, haciendo que Thranduil volteara para enfrentar a su padre, con su hijo aún entre sus brazos.

_-¡Dearadar!, ¿estás bien? –_

_-Estoy bien mi pequeño, solo son unos rasguños… estoy bien-_

Legolas, que había dejado los brazos de su padre y se encontraba de pie a su lado, cerró la distancia que lo separaba de su abuelo y tomó su mano entre la suya; por lo que Oropher se agachó al lado del niño; mirando a esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules solo por unos segundos, el soberano de Greenwood envolvió a su nieto en un cálido abrazo.

-_No cambies nunca, mi pequeña estrella dorada – _Oropher susurró al oído de Legolas, aferrándolo con tanta fuerza y amor, como si no lo hubiese visto en años, temiendo que si soltaba su agarre en el elfling, le sería arrebatado. Mientras duraba el momento, su mente no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez esa frase que aquel orco había mencionado antes de morir: -_Aladrad El Teros… él va… a caer… sucumbirá… a las tinieblas...nació para ser… nuestro…-._

**FIN**


End file.
